Feeling
by newbiy101
Summary: Add and Els go to do Add job quest and lets just say Els gets a personal reward from Add Lemon yaoi boy x boy dont like get out (first GOOD fanfic hue)


**A Letter from newbie**

**newbie: hewwo :3**

**everyone: HELLO**

**newbie: aahh QQAQQ**

**Rena: ops we made her cry**

**Chung: its ok newbie chan**

**newbie: im okie qwq this is my 3rd try and fanfiction 3 last two needed some work and i got a few pointers but i hope you like it**

**Add: im in this one**

**Elsword: -face flooring-**

**newbie: oh yes the tourcher begins!**

**Aisha: mwahahahahahaahaa**

**Chung: ^^" newbie does not own elsword or the charas **

**CLASSES:**

**Elsword: Infinity sword**

**Aisha: Dimension Witch**

**Rena: Grand Archer**

**Raven: Reckless Fist(ing) **

**Eve: Code Empress**

**Chung: Deadly Chaser**

**Ara: yami raja**

**Elisis: Blazing heart**

**Add: psychics tracer**

**LINE**

Narrorator

It was a day like anyother day, the el gang was happy and off on there seprate ways, but today elsword was helping add get his new was going as planned. absolutly nothing can go wrong right? wrong! but then again if looks so right~

Add

I was out on a wonderful "date" with my crush, elsword. Oh how i adored him, and also loved playing with his stupidly long hair of his. He would always try and help me with my insanity problems, and help me fit in. I soon grown to like him, even love soon i been getting random lust for him i have been fighting to keep contained. Why was he just so damn perfect! I can hardly wait till we leave for my job quest then i will do the impossibe.

- cut -

It was the last thing to do on my quest, fighting cutty. It was a bloody battle ill tell you that but i got the best out of it, seeing elsword clothes ripped, sweat dripping off his body, i restrained myself from attacking him right there. I delivered the final blow" NEUTRON BOMB!" and the reptiled bird fell down with a crash almost knocking us off the plat form we where standing on. panting i looked over at els he was ok but something was missing, his cronwell. He started freaking out looking for it giving me a perfect view of his, ass. I cursed in nasod langue trying to hide the obvious boner in my pants. " M-My crownwell i cant find it ! i need that !" he sounded so desprate i wanted to touch him all over, and i did. I leaped onto him pinning him down on the stone cold floor.

"H-HEY ADD let go!" "no ive waited to long for this" my hand had crept down his torso onto his slightly ripped armor and cupped his dick firmly, he whimpered. " why are you so sexy elsword" i purred in his ear making him shiver, my lust ive been hiding was unravelling quickly." w-wait i thought you liked eve" i grumbled at the name, her she was always rubbing up on me trying to get me to like her, how could i ever like her, a queen it wasnt like me. " i could never loved her because i love you". Elsword blushed brightly, only made me smile, i know my feelings are true. I slide myself down to i was leveled with his chest and i quickly tore off his skin tight top. he gasped at the cold air touching his body. I used to my tongue to tease and lick at his already erected nipples.

" I never knew you where such a lewd boy els~"

Elsword moaned as i wrapped my mouth around his nipple and pinched the other one, pants, pleasuable sighs where escaping his mouth for me to soak up. soon i started to slide off his pants exposing his semi hard erection, and lean legs. if i where just seeing him from behind i would have mistaken him for a girl. i stick two fingers roughly into elsword mouth, without order he obeys and sucks the digits coating them with his saliva. i take them out and position them near his hole. then i stick one in els slightly twitching, then the other. Elsword cried out in a breathy moan.

"a-add add it hurts"

" it will all be over soon and you will feel pleasure soon enough my love"

Elsword nodded trying to calm down, i started moving my fingers, in and out slowly making sure not to hurt him, then " add just stick it in my already!" elsword burst out i jolted in surprise. Elsword was blushing ear to ear. " i cant say no to that"i took my fingers out and unbuckled my belt and slide off my pants, i took off my shirt for good measure and probed els on my lap his hole above my erection. Els gave a shy nod and i began lowering him onto my dick, he gasped and hugged my tight only putting the tip in.

Elsword

It hurt, it hurt alot, but it was welcoming. I cried out and hugged add tightly feeling a forigen object enter me. I wanted this we both wanted this for a long time, but we where unsure of eachothers feelings but now we know and we where glad. He slowly pushed the rest inside me containing himself not to screw me right then and there, i could read him like an open book. he grunted i felt tears whell up in my eyes. desperatly i tried blinking them back.

" i know it hurts but trust me" add purred comforting me

i wrapped my legs around his waist as he rubbed my back lovingly i started to calm down, this feelings of fullness i didnt want it to leave. Then without warning add slammed himself 1 time inside me, i screamed. It felt so good a wave of pleasure rung through my body, he had hit something inside me dead on, it drove me on edge. He thrusted again and again keeping a steady pace making me moan and shiver in extacy. "f-faster please faster~!" Add obliged and started to go faster slamming himself into me with trumendous force, i was going crazy i was losing my mind.

Add

Elsword tightness was unbareable,the moans that where spilling out his mouth, his unvoleentary thrashing. all so sexy. I kept aiming at that spot that maid Elsword moan the loudest, i quickly grabbed Elswords twitching erection and jerked it off with my hand. He was drooling eyes fluttering i couldnt help but kiss him, he slowly kissed back and opened his mouth. I stuck my tongue in and invaded his mouth sucking and licking tasting him. His insides felt so good, squeezing down on me. I didnt want this to end but sadly i felt my orgasm coming. my thrust had become wilder, i started to grunt and moan softly myself. Then with a final thrust i came, moaned in sinc with Els. we colapsed breathless elsword came up and snuggled onto me. " im cold" he whimpered. I smiled and hugged him softly before drifting off to sleep.

- cut -

Elsword

" WE HAVE RETURNED"

after a small nap with my new lover add, we had both returned to our humble family and friends.

" how was cutty?" chung asked a bit concered, he saw that cuts.

" oh where fine promise" we both said in a unions a bit scary if i say so smiled and went back working with eve with his Destroyer. " OH MY LITTLE BRO HOW YOU BEEN!" Elisis clonked my on the head and put me in a head lock. " h-hey! hands off sis! and im fine thank you for asking" she relesed me after giving me a noogie. " You two seem to be happy looks like the job quest went well?" raven had walked up with rena hand in hand. " uhh yes and even better" i glanced at add to see if he wanted to say it was offical, he nodded. " me and add are dating!" and the room went silent.

**newbie: hahaahahaha i leave with a cliffy**

**Elsword: your mean Q^Q**

**add: hes so cute when he dosent have his cronwell **

**Elsword: -has cronwell now and comes up behind add snuggling him- what was that babe~ **

**add: -blush-**

**aisha: love birds! :T**

**newbie: your just jelly **

**aisha: HOW - wait nono im not gunna -stomps away-**

**chung: i think they look cute together**

**newbie: you might be with them soon~ if i get alot of review on this i might make a 2nd chapter**

**chung: w-what o/o**

**add and Elsword: ohh chung~**

**newbie: hahaha~ please review i take flames ! and please do tell if i should upload a 2nd chapta~**


End file.
